Unwanted
by George and Fred Weasley
Summary: Percy Weasley, in the height of all his sucess has a secret that not many know. The secret that caused him to bury himself in work and away from everyone.Why does he feel like he doesn't belong?


Unwanted  
  
******* Percy Weasley, in the height of all his sucess has a secret that not many know. The secret that caused him to bury himself in work and away from everyone.Why does he feel like he doesn't belong?  
  
******* Song: Unwanted  
  
Artist: Avril Lavigne  
  
******** A/N:  
  
George: Though we do know that Percy isn't always a git.  
  
Fred: We thought that avoiding the fact he did have a girlfriend.  
  
George: *Cough* Penelope Clearwater *Cough*  
  
Fred: We thought we would write a story about why he's a loner.  
  
George: *raises a glass* To our brother, who is a conceeded loner, who has now right to bug us about how we do our bussiness.  
  
Fred: Pay back.  
  
*********  
  
All that I did was walk over  
  
Start off by shaking your hands  
  
That's how it went  
  
******  
  
Percy Weasley stood alone on the bridge in Glasgow, Scotland. His mind was racing with all the problems the ministry had sent him to look over and reports that needed to be handed in. He ran his fingers through his hair. There was no time to be standing around and doing nothing, but he couldn't seem to focus on getting his feet to move. The sun was slowly setting in the west . The clouds were turning a pale pink, almost golden colour. He leaned on the railing and looked at his reflection in the water. It was horrible. His clothes were all old and tattered and his hair never seemed to stay flat and neat. He sighed looking up at the sky again.  
  
"How could anyone ever love a guy like me." he muttered  
  
Yet, his mind always rested on the one girl he had loved. She wasn't there anymore.  
  
********  
  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight  
  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to show you  
  
*********  
  
He thought life had been perfect when he'd first got into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He never cared much for books or studying, but learning new spells was fun. He and Eric were friends immediately. The blonde had been a popular boy in the school, due to his looks, yet he wanted to be friend's with Percy. The two were the perfect pair. Always getting in trouble. They would always go out to Hagrid's after hours to see what information they could get on secret passageways or halls. They would constantly annoy Proessor McGonagall by laughing in her class, but there was no laughing anymore.Everything had gone silent.  
  
*******  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
**********  
  
His relation to everyone at Hogwarts was much like his younger brother, Ron's. Always in mischief, because that was what he did best. Then she came into his life when he was in the third year. Dawn Neis. She was the one person that changed his life forever. At first he had just thought she was stuck up. She always ignored the boys, she didn't seem to be interested in them at all. Percy had tried out for the Quidditch team, but never got in. Maybe it had been better that way. He hadn't wanted it for himself. He only wanted to impress her.  
  
**********  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me up  
  
Make me go away  
  
*************  
  
Percy lifted his cloak a bit because of the cold air. Nothing would ever be the same again, when that one day he had found out the truth. His eyes stung. He wanted to cry, but he promised himself he wouldn't cry over it anymore. Eric Frankie, his best friend. The truth about them both liking the same girl. It was an unfair battle. Eric had always been loved by the others. Percy tried to show him other girls, almost pleading him to ask someone else to be his girlfriend, but Eric was deadset on Dawn.  
  
Percy's heart had been ripped out and he had been left to bleed. Eric and he had become distant. They were still friends, though. Sure, they were friends, yet everytime Dawn was mentioned they would become mortal enemies.  
  
The days soon passed quickly, until the day Dawn let her defenses down and the first one in was Eric. Percy would hide outside on the school grounds crying everynight over that. It had never been fair for a boy like him.  
  
***********  
  
No, I just don't understand why  
  
you won't talk to me  
  
It's hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing  
  
Don't talk words against me  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to show you  
  
************  
  
The the day that would always haunt him. The day when he and Eric had gone off grounds. Eric had brought up a wonderful place where they could hang out, instead of going to Divisions. Percy had happily followed, but soon found out what a mistake it had been. The place was almost a cliff. Eric had started on the topic of how Dawn was becoming distant. Then Percy tried to ignore everything he had said, but when Eric said Dawn was always on about how "Percy was so nice to me today" or "Percy would want to do it," he turned angry. Percy understood instantly what was about to happen. Eric stood up and charged at him. The blonde pinned him down immediately, grabbed Percy by his robes and started shaking him.  
  
"Why? I love her Percy. Why do you have to mess this up for me?!" he cried.  
  
Percy could barely see anything. There was blood coming from his mouth and nose, and running into his eyes. He coughed, even gasped for air as the pummeling continued. Finally he had the momentum he needed to get Eric off.  
  
***********  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
************  
  
They fought that day for Dawn. That was the day their friendship was cut in half.  
  
"You were my friend, Percy. I thought I could trust you. Why do you have to have everything I want?!" Eric's screams echoed in his mind.  
  
"Oh Come on Eric, look at you for gods sake!" he had yelled back. "You have everything! I'm always in your shadow."  
  
The argument didn't seem to dull Eric's anger. He ran at Percy again. The Weasley could barely move anymore, but he jumped to the left side and Eric ran right off the cliff's edge.  
  
***************  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me up  
  
Make me go away  
  
Make me go away  
  
****************  
  
Percy, against his body's exhaustion, grabbed Eric's hand just before it was out of reach. He looked down at his best friend, dangling 500 feet in the air.  
  
"Hang on Percy, please, I'm sorry," Eric said.  
  
Percy looked into his eyes. They were filled with regret and fear. He tried to pull Eric up but he was so weak after their fight and Eric's weight was almost unbearable for him. His palm was sweating. That last glance at Eric. That was the last time they ever say each other. Eric's hand slipped out of Percy's and he fell to his death as Percy screamed.  
  
*****************  
  
I tried to belong  
  
It didn't seem wrong  
  
My head aches  
  
Its been so long  
  
I'll write this song  
  
If that's what it take  
  
********************  
  
Hagrid was the first person to find Percy. He was staring over the edge, screaming. Dumbledore was second to come into veiw. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape pulled Percy to his feet. Percy fought to get back to the cliffside, but in his condition it was no use. He was taken to Madame Pomfrey immediately to be cured. He spent the night there. He wasn't going to die but he was damaged mentally forever.  
  
Some people had visited him. Oliver wood had come to talk to him about the Quidditch match he would miss. Percy never listened though. His father, Arthur Weasley, had come to see him. Telling him it wasn't his fault, and that if he wanted to go home he could. Dumbledore had told him the exact same thing, though he hadn't cared. All he could remember was the fear and regret in Eric's eyes.  
  
******************  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
**********************  
  
Then she came in. Dawn was sitting there by his bed one night when he woke up. He told her how sorry he was. How he never wanted any of it to have happened. How, if he could have, he would have sacrificed himself if Eric needed him too. Dawn had just shushed him. He couldn't understand why, untill she had kissed him. That was the last of that life.  
  
The next day he started school again. Dawn tried to talk to him but he ignored her. After the next few weeks she gave up on him. He didn't try to make new friends. He just isolated himself and did only his schoolwork. He didn't want it to happen again, He wouldn't let it happen again.  
  
*********************  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me up  
  
Make me go away  
  
*************************  
  
Then there came the day when he had finished school and had the honour of judging the second task of the tri-wizard tournament. When he found out his brother had been what Harry most cared about, he had remembered everything he had been trying to forget. He remembered his and Eric's relationship. Dumbledore had to wake him from the trance when Harry came to the surface of the water. Percy had rushed to the water and grabbed his youngest brother. He didn't want anything else to happen to someone he cared about. He wanted Ron and Harry to continue as friends forever.  
  
**************  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me up  
  
Make me go away  
  
Make me go away  
  
Make me go away  
  
************************  
  
Percy blinked as he came back to the present. It was chilly outside now, and he decided he had best just head in. He turned and there before his eyes she stood.  
  
"Percy?"  
  
Percy looked at her shocked. "Dawn?"  
  
She nodded and walked over to him. She looked him up and down then smiled.  
  
"You haven't changed that much, your hair's just as unmanageable as it always was."  
  
He didn't say anything as she lifted her hand and pressed a bit of his hair down. Finally he couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
She sighed. "Percy, you shut me out in school. You ignored me. Did you honestly think I'd just go away?"  
  
"I never said I wanted you to go away," he said.  
  
She smiled shyly. "Then why didn't you ask me fore help or even just to talk about Eric?......"  
  
She trailed off at the look on his face.  
  
"Dawn, I need to know." Percy looked at her seriously. "Did you ever talk about me in front of Eric?"  
  
She looked to the left in thought. "...yes."  
  
"What did you say?" he demanded.  
  
"I...I..The day he died I told him I didn't think we were right for each other," she said. "He asked me if there was anyone I wanted to date, and, well..."  
  
"Who did you say, Dawn?" Percy asked.  
  
"I said...I answered that I wanted you," she said, looking up at him. Her eyes were filled with tears now.  
  
He felt so distanced. What was going on? This was what he had wanted all along. Then why did he feel angry?  
  
"Percy......I didn't think it would turn out the way it did. Then, when you acted like you wanted me to go away...I was hurt." She hugged him. "I just want to be with you."  
  
Percy felt his heart twist in his chest, he didn't know what to do. He had loved this girl once in his life, but so had his best friend. This situation felt so wrong.  
  
He shook his head and grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked up at him as he pushed her away.  
  
"This isn't right," he told her.  
  
Dawn looked at him confused.  
  
"Your what killed Eric. You broke his heart, and I did too. I just can't do it again, not this time, and neither will you."  
  
"But Percy, I love you. Doesn't that even matter!" she cried as he started on his way back to the hotel.  
  
"How can you? You don't know me." 


End file.
